


Anthropology 101

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair at Rainier University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthropology 101

**Author's Note:**

> This reminded me of a teacher that helped many kids reach their potential. 

## Anthropology 101

by Pru

Author's disclaimer: All character's belong to Pet Fly. 

* * *

Anthropology 101 

Blair stood at the podium in his classroom staring at all the young faces before him. The year was finally coming to a close and he was ready for a break. Being Jim's ride along and trying to keep up with his own schedule had taken its toll. A small break was all he needed to gather more strength. 

"After you turn in your semester final you're free to leave the class. I hope every one of you has enjoyed the class as much as I have. Are there any further questions?" Blair started to turn from the class when he heard a small voice in the back of the room. 

"Mr. Sandburg? I just want to say how much I've enjoyed your class this year." A student with long hair hanging in his face, a ring through his nose and a bad case of acne had been the last student Blair would have thought that would enjoy his class. 

"Thank you, Mr. Dexter." Blair smiled at the shy student. 

The young man stood up abruptly. "I have somethin I want to say." Clearing his throat, he let his eyes roam around the room. "I'm not a good talker. Just standin here is makin my knees shake and my heart go erratic." The boy started to smile then pulled it back in. "Mr. Sandburg has been a lifeline for me this year. I know he's been extra busy with his schedule and all, but he went out of his way for me." The boy settled back against his desk. "When I first started here, I didn't know anyone... and it was my first time away from home. Well, I was floundering until Mr. Sandburg took the time to talk to me. He wasn't my counselor or anything, but he saw I was havin...trouble. " 

Taking a deep breath the boy continued..."Without him I'd have quit a long time ago. I was pullin a low C in class and I was at the library night after night, worried and frettin about my grades... and I'm not ashamed to admit it...I was on the verge of cryin like a little kid. When Mr. Sandburg he plops down his butt next to mine and asks me what's wrong." The boy quickly ducked his head. "I'd tried to put on this big act like nothin was the matter...but he saw straight through me. Before I knew what was happenin, he took me in charge and had the right books in front of me... then he opens em up and starts reading aloud. Well, I have to tell you...I was struck dumb..."the boy grinned, "well dumber than usual... then he sat through the night with me, teachin me things I rightly didn't know. And well... I just have to say that I'd never have made it without him." Ronny Dexter collapsed back into his seat. 

Blair's brilliant blue eyes swam in tears. One student had made a difference, it was worth the entire hassle of teaching. "Thank you, Ronny. Class dismissed." Gathering his books together he picked up his backpack when he realized the class hadn't left the room. Turning with a frown on his face and a question in his eyes, he looked on the faces of the young men and women. 

"What's the matter?" 

Miss Anson rose to her feet. "Mr. Sandburg I have something I want to say. When I started this class I was going for a quick A. I have no trouble making my grades and I knew this class would be a cinch. I mean I have Cheerleading, Sorority meetings, Class officer meetings, so I thought I'd make a quick A and not bother with cracking the books." 

She stared into Blair's eyes. "But... you taught me anthropology. I've learned about things I never knew. The different cultures and why we are the way we are, now as a people. You didn't accept my first drafts of my reports and I was so furious with you, I thought about turning you into the faculty advisor. I knew they were good... better than good. I decided to talk to you." 

"But Ms. Anson, we never talked." 

"No, we didn't. I followed you from class and saw you enter the Cascade police department. I more or less trailed you all day." The girl felt her cheeks heating up. "I mean... well I was curious what you would be doing there. So... for a week I watched you. Then one day... a guy you were always with... pulled me out of my car. He scared the bejesus out of me. Anyway... he wanted to know who I was, why I was there...and what in the hell I was up too." She chuckled. "I stuttered out an answer about being a student of yours and needing to talk to you... but I could tell the guy wasn't buying it. So, after he stared me down with his ice blue eyes...he pulled me into the precinct. Turning me to face the room...he said out loud, "hey listen up...this young lady thinks Sandburg is blowing off his time... does anyone here want to set her straight?" 

"Whoa! I had at least ten people on me before I could get a word out. They kept telling me what a terrific guy Mr. Sandburg was...how he helped with the investigations... how he was there for someone's kid that was having troubles in school... how he'd helped some guy with a bomb or something. I felt like a piece of shit when they finished. I more or less crept out of there and hurried back to my room. After I sat there and thought about it a while, I knew that I was the person that wasn't pulling the load. I was just drifting on my good grades without ever a thought for anyone else. " She quietly walked toward Blair and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you Mr. Sandburg, for helping me grow up." 

"You're welcome." Blair barely let the words out. Blinking his tears away he looked at the rest of the students. " I really need to go..." Blair practically ran from the room...the ringing endorsements floating in his mind. He couldn't believe they really cared about him. Trying to compose himself he finally noticed Jim standing at the truck in the parking lot. 

"Hey...what are you doing here? Everything okay?" 

Jim stared at his friend. He could see the red rimmed eyes staring back at him. He'd heard every word the kids had said. Gathering him quickly against his chest he let out a quiet sigh. "You're my best friend... lover... guide and confidant, Blair Sandburg. I love you, you know." 

Blair let his head relax against the person that meant the most to him. "I'm just a little tired." He watched his class walk out the doors of the building. As if in unison, they waved at him, then turned and walked away. Swallowing with difficulty he ducked his head into Jim's shoulder. "I'm ready to go home." 

* * *

End

Pru  
Just a short thought that needed an outlet. 


End file.
